True Love at First Sight?
by oasisblue
Summary: The Hostess Club a strong club the don't let anyone beat them at their jobs so when the meet the Host club will defeat and conquer or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 True Love at First Sight?

Ayame, Sakura, Yuri, Kagami, Mima, Haruka, and I are all in the Hostess Club. We are from Maria Rose Academy. We are all best friends. We have been doing this since the first year of middle school. Well the best friends part isn't completely true because Mima and I are twin sisters but we still love each and are best friends too. Oh I forgot to mention who I am. I'm Mayumi Saki. First year in high school Class A. Actually all of us are in the same class and grade. Innocent Type. President of the club. What am I forgetting. Oh yeah my ex-best friend/boyfriend Kaito. He asked me out then kissed my friend Ebony the same day and guess what I saw him kiss her. The next day he dumps me. Yipee! (Catch the sarcasm) Well I guess I'll tell you about my best friends. Ok let's start!

-Sakura Yamato

Stellar grades

Money and power hungry girl

Third Daughter of the Yamato Medical Industry

Huge chance of being the heir

loves to charge people

Black hair and wears glasses

Brown eyes

Vice President of the club

Cool type

-Ayame Nanami

Crazy but fun-loving girl

Kind Heart`

Sort tall

Blonde hair

Violet eyes

Reckless

Parents own estates all over the world

Stellar grades

Princess type

-Yuri Mitski

short

Brunette Blonde

Brown Eyes

Loves sweets

Stellar grades

Amazing Fighter

Shōta Type

-Kagami Suki

Cousins with Yuri

Tall

Stellar grades

Talks a normal amount and some times too much

amazing Kendo fighter

Strong and Silent type

-Haruka Yuki

Was a transfer student in the last year of elementary school

Originally in Lobelia but didn't like it

Parents are oil engineers

Stellar grades

Natural type

OK! Now that my best friends introductions have been done. Now for my sister.

-Mima Saki

Past waist long Brunette ( everything is like me)

Bright Deep Blue eyes

Tanned

Little Devil

Smart

Boyfriend – Sora Iwaski dating 2 years( only exception is her boyfriend)

Has a twin

OK let's start the story!

As all of us we're walking down the halls of Ouran Academy looking for Music room #3

We notice some girls and asked them directions I mean this school is the size of our school's library(at least one of them. We have five of them.) the girls we nice and directed us there as soon as I opened the door as was almost pelted with roses. And after the attack a group of hot guys are waiting for us.

"Welcome my princesses"they said. OK that was weird.

"Mayumi, now" Sakura commanded me "Ok" I said

I started with the glasses guy and said "Kyoya Ootri. The third son of the Ootri Medical Industry. Rivals Yamato Medical Industry. Believes there's no hope in trying to be the heir because his brothers are ahead of him and can't catch up. Was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. Born on November 22 and is 17 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Wears glasses. Is the vice president of the club. Is-"

"Enough next one" Sakura stated

"Ok"pointed to the blonde one with violet eyes."Tamaki Suoh

Full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine is a second-year student at Ouran Academy and the founder and president of the Host Club. He was born on April 8 and is 17 years old. He is the princely type, who entertains customers with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. He is partial to classic piano music and plays exceedingly well. He refers to his club as his "family". Is naive. Is half Japanese and half French, and lives with his father, the wealthy chairman of Ouran Academy." "Next one is with a bunny. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was born on February 29 and is 17 years old. Hunny is depicted as a childish and cake-loving boy. He is also a strong fighter. Often around his cousin Mori, to whom he is very close, and lives with his father, the owner of a famous dojo, and his little brother, Yasuchika. Is very fond of eating sweets and loves stuffed animals. He is always carries around a plush bunny named Usa-chan." "Next ones are the twins. The twins Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin love to toy with people, including their schoolmates and Haruhi. As Hikaru and Kaoru come to better understand Haruhi, they start to care deeply for her, especially after she learns to tell them apart. They were born on June 9. Are 15 years old. The Hitachiin twins use acts of "forbidden brotherly love" as their main draw in the Host Club, with highly suggestive themes of incestuous boy love. Their differences: Kaoru is nicer, more mature and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Hikaru is more childish and immature, even though he is the elder. The twins live with their mother, Yuzuha, a fashion designer, and their considerably meeker father, a computer software designer." "Next one is the Tall one. Born on May 5 and is 17 years. Is tall, quiet and somewhat intimidating of his cousin. The Morinozuka family had protected and served the Haninozuka family for many generations. As the two families were joined by marriage two generations back, they became related to each other. Is strong, silent type. He has an outgoing little brother, Satoshi Morinozuka. Hobbies include kendo of which he is the national champion." "Next one is the cross dresser Haruhi Fujioka She was born on February 4 and is 15 years. Is an intelligent first-year student that comes from a poor family, having a cross-dressing father and a deceased mother, she is required to achieve academic excellence and rank first in class to maintain a special scholarship. She finds the Host Club while looking for a quiet study place and accidentally breaks a 800,000,000yen (80,000 USD) vase that was to be featured in a school auction. Natural Type.

"Thanks!"Ayame said eying Tamaki

"Welcome!"I said

"How did you know that did you research us like Kyoya or are you a robot?'Hikaru said

"Natural talent" Hostess club said " I just know notice things easily and put it in to words, Hikaru." I said

"How do you know I'm Hikaru" He said

"I just do" I retorted

"Well who are you guys anyway?" Kyoya said

"Finally you asked We are from Maria Rose Academy. We are The Hostess Club. I'm the President."

"I'm vice president Sakura Yamato. Third Daughter. Cool type. Class A grade 1."Sakura said

"Ayame Nanami. Heir of the Nanami Estates Princess type. Classmate"Ayame said

"Yuri Mitski. Heir of Mitski dojo. Shōta Type. Classmate" Yuri said

"Kagami Suki. Cousins with Yuri. Strong and silent type. Classmate. Heir of the Suki Dojo." Kagami said

"Haruka Yuki. Heir to Yuki Oil Company. Classmate" Haruka said

"What about you? You never said your name and you never introduced yourself."Karou said blushing when he pointed to Mayumi.

The light go dark and spotlight appear and Mayumi and Mima are there.

"I'm Mayumi" "And I'm Mima"

"SAKI" they said

Lights go to normal "Hey. Where's Satsuki?" I said

"WE NEVER BROUGHT HIM HERE" Ayame screamed

"I'm calling him. Hey can you come to Ouran Academy and to the Host Club. Thanks. See you in five. Ok" Yuri said "He'll be here in five.

"Ok" the rest of us said

"Well until then. We're here to declare that you stop with your over-the-top ways and dial it down or else." Sakura said

"Or else what?" Hikaru taunted

"We get you guys to shut down" I retorted

"Yeah right." Haruhi said

"The Zuka Club is shut down permanently by us and we sent her" I pointed Ayame

"Hey at least I'm smart!" she retorted

"I'm the smartest one in the school and more athletic than you and better everything else." I shot back

"Well at least I didn't have my crush ask me out and kiss my friend on the same day and I saw it. Then dumps me the next day. Did I now did I?"she shot back

"Ayame you went too far." Sakura said

"Yeah she's so sad about that. That she doesn't eat sweets with me anymore." Yuri said

"She doesn't do anything in the Track club." Kagami said

"She doesn't talk to me during class to help me out" Haruka said

"She doesn't get out of bed unless the maids' pull her out and drenches her in water" Mima said

"Excuse us but what are you guys talking about?" Tamaki said

"My "ex-boyfriend" did everything Ayame said. He asked me out and I said yes then ten minutes later I saw him talking to my friend and saw him kiss her and ran away and hid and started crying but the girls found me and comforted me. I did what they said and called him and told him to meet me the next day since it was Saturday. Then when we met I tried to tell him that I was going to dump him but he beat me to the punch and dumped me. To make it more depressing he's been my best friend for ten years and I've liked him the whole ten years." I weakly said "Can I leave now?"

"You can't until Satsuki comes and leaves with us. So not until we leave" Sakura stated.

"Mayumi, I'm sorry, I did go too far." Ayame said

"Hey! What's up? Why are you crying?" he said while pointing to me "Wait! It's cause of_**him**_, right?"

"Yeah" I said while crying

"Oh." Satsuki said as he scratched his head "We should leave, now"

"Maybe we should leave. Wait it's Friday and its 2:15 let's leave at 2:25 guys!" I said

"Yeah" the rest said

"Why?" the Host Club said

"Wait for the call." I said blandly

_Blazing on by there's nothing more I can do. I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again. Even though my heavy heart is parched with pain I know some how your sorrows are something I won't see. It's my life I'm moving on and never going back there. If you just turn away and leave me on the lonely rail. God knows that I'll follow you if that's what you want. Take me into your darkest shadows and you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could of known. God knows that I'm standing there and you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way we would be together forever. Eternally god blessed (instrumental ten seconds) the way you're standing there I feel as though we could one again and yet and miles apart in time. Beneath the pale blue moon I see your eyes glistening with so much love. Its tear you apart to be here. You know it. God knows that I'll follow you if that's what you want. Take me into your darkest shadows and you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could of known. God knows that I'm standing there and you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way we would be together forever. Eternally god blessed._

"Hello Sora? Hey what's up? WHAT! You're dumping me. Ok than see if I care." my sister said

"What is she doing and what was that?" They asked

"She's in break mode and pretty pissed of right on so don't talk or touch her if you know what's good for and they break up every two days and get back together ten minutes later so for two years that what's been happening so don't take it personal on her." I explained

_You said you loved but I'm thinking otherwise now that you broke my heart who's going to pick up the pieces but too for you to say you made mistake and you really do love but moving on my path alone so don't say you love me cause you ain't the one so say your goodbyes already cause I've moved on._

"What the heck do you want? No leave me alone ok, bye. I already said no. Well if you need one now then you shouldn't have broken up with me now. I'm right so can't you call someone else like some not that's my friend. Ok understood great leave me alone now." I said madly

"Who was that?" the host club asked

"Ugh! I want to kill him. If he's needs a girlfriend then don't dump your ex idiot." I ranted

"Her ex. Leave her alone until she's done ranting." Haruka explained

"5 minutes left until she's back guys." Satsuki said "Why did Kaito call you? I thought told him to stop call you. What's your new song called anyway and great singing?"

"Thanks. It's called _Follow your own heart's path_. I changed it from _Love Love Sugar_. You know him he never listens until threaten him. God, why can't he listen? " I said

"2 minutes left let the annoyance begin." Sakura said

"Ugh. That idiot why date me if you hate me." Mima started

_Blazing on by there's nothing more I can do. I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again. Even though my heavy heart is parched with pain I know some how your sorrows are something I won't see. It's my life I'm moving on and never going back there. If you just turn away and leave me on the lonely rail. God knows that I'll follow you if that's what you want. Take me into your darkest shadows and you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could of known. God knows that I'm standing there and you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way we would be together forever. Eternally god blessed (instrumental ten seconds) the way you're standing there I feel as though we could one again and yet and miles apart in time. Beneath the pale blue moon I see your eyes glistening with so much love. Its tear you apart to be here. You know it. God knows that I'll follow you if that's what you want. Take me into your darkest shadows and you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could of known. God knows that I'm standing there and you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way we would be together forever. Eternally god blessed._

"Hello Sora? Why did you? Really Ok?" my sister said

"Ugh let's go now you guys." I said

"Agree now let's go." The rest said


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry for the publishing chapter issues but I hate author notes and I didn't want to write one but truth is I lost my flash drive and the computer I use for my ouran story isn't stable enough for me to save it on my flash drive or even email it.**

**My other stories were on a flashdrive that I recently found and lost again but I founded again. I have to do A LOT of editing on those stories and I want apologize to all the people who read my stories and/or review and/or have them of alerts but it will be a while before I can update an actually chapter. My editor has summer school so she isn't free until like 1 and I'm busy days she's not so I have been trying to meet her and edit my things but if anyone wants to help edit or anything please message. **

**P.S my editor is my best friend so it's tough**

**I will try and update the Tokyo Mew and Gakuen Alice stories soon**

**I know that TMM story still has chapters I need so I will update them and start working on them.**

**Again I AM SOOOORRRRY and I don't want any one of you guys to hate my for this though**

**Sorry for being a horrible author.**


End file.
